Spending time in the great outdoors is among the most popular fair weather leisure time activities for millions of people. Quite often cooking and enjoying a meal are parts of that outdoor activity. Probably the most popular outdoor cooking appliance is the grill. Whether it is a family gathering, a picnic, or just having a cookout, a great deal of time is spent around a barbeque grill.
Many people protect their barbecue grills from environmental damage by using canvas or vinyl covers. While such covers extend the life of a typical grill they are not without their disadvantages. First, large covers are extremely difficult to apply and remove when use of the barbecue grill is required. Next, there is seldom a suitable storage place for the grill cover when it is not on the grill. When not suitably stored the grill cover may blow away creating damage and possibly forcing a costly replacement. Finally, the entire grill cover must be removed as a single unit even if only access to part of the grill is needed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that provides environmental protection for barbeque grill without the disadvantages described above. Beneficially such devices would be made available in multiple sizes to fit different sized grills. Preferably such devices would provide environmental protection for outdoor barbecue grills in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.